


Duh

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: M'Baku's eldest daughter has some advice for her father.





	Duh

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr prompt. Again. because I'm taking them and am _loving it_. This one also has a pre/sequel bc someone made a comment about the daughter and T'Challa meeting. So that's gonna be up soon.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .SPOILERS.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  In the movie, M'Baku said he had children. The joke wasn't that he didn't have kids, but that they were vegetarians. I took that to heart, tbh.

“I’m not blind, I can see the way you look at him, Baba.” M’Baku winced, at his daughter’s words. The girl was six years old, now, and he had promised to take her to the capital when he went for the council meeting. Six was generally when the Jabari heirs started learning about taking over the Seat, anyways.

He’d hoped she hadn’t seen him watching their king, during the council meeting (and she had been a welcome addition, with her questions about everything that came up. Okoye even seemed to enjoy the girl’s presence, or at least had the decency to fake it). She had, clearly, but he’d hoped…

Well, hope was for fools, his grandmother - the bitter, scorned widow whom he’d loved so much as a child - had always said.

Perhaps there was wisdom in her bitter words, after all.

“What would you have me do, my darling?” He asked her, brushing her hair out of her face.

“ _Tell him_.” She said, with the familiar inflection of  _duh_  in her voice. Her aunt often said it to him, as they grew up.

“It isn’t that simple, sweet one.” He sighed, and he wished it were. It’d solve so many problems.

“Ugh,  _men_.” That, too, came from her aunt, but M’Baku couldn’t help himself as he tilted his head back and laughed.

It was much funnier coming from his six year old daughter, than his twenty year old sister, after all.

 


End file.
